board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pikaness's Top Ten Potato Chips
These are pikaness's Top Ten Potato Chips ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Potato Chips Everyone eats chips, but everyone would also like to know what the best kind of chips are. With this hastily thrown together top 10 list I intend to find out. #10 - Original Lays These are pretty much just basic chips with nothing on them but salt and oil. For some reason when I was younger they used to be my favourite, but now I seem to like flavoured ones more. They still have a certain charm to them, and are very good in their own right. They do make your fingers all oily though, which is bleh. #9 - Salt and Vinigar Lays Not for the faint of heart are salt and vinigar chips, with their salty-saltiness and their vinigary-vinigarness. I've grown to like this kind more lately although it's still far from the best. They seem to get better the more you eat. #8 - BBQ Lays Ah, BBQ. They seem really good at first but it's kind of a boring flavour when you think about it. Nevertheless they're always good for a snack, but I wouldn't likely pick them over much. I might've gotten tired of these and if you're not careful you will too. #7 - Original Pringles Once you pop the fun apparently don't stop. I remember having pringles for the first time like, 10 years ago and thinking: "These aren't as good as Lays." I was wrong :[ Pringles are awesome, but they could still be made better if both sides were salty instead of just one. While typing that I remembered that their whole hook was to be not as oily as Lays...so one side salty is ok I guess. #6 - Ruffled Original Lays What is it about ruffles that make chips so much better? Is it the little ruffles, or the slightly larger ruffles? Who know. What I do know is that these are oh so much better than their normal counterparts for reasons completely unknown. Carry on my wayward ruffles. #5 - All Dressed Lays The other day I asked my friend why this flavour is called "All-Dressed." She didn't know either. But they are good, very good. And the reason that they're good are the...all flavours. I've decided that the reason they're called All-Dressed must be because they contain every flavour known to mankind, and we've got like, a 2:1 good flavour ratio at least. Take that Dr. Pepper. #4 - Kettle Chips Ah Kettle Chips, the perfect side dish...for revenge. Out of all the chips on this list these definitely have the most satisfying crunch, and that counts for a lot. Their texture is what makes them awesome. #3 - Spicy Nacho Doritos Going into this list I completely forgot the Doritos existed, silly me! These are the best doritos that I could think of to put high up so here they are. Spicy, great texture, good crunch. This is what #3 chips are all about. #2 - Salt and Pepper Lays This doesn't sound like a very fancy flavour does it? But it is! Think about it: Chips, with salt...and pepper. Is it not perfect? Whoever thought of these is a genious of epic proportions. Einstein has nothing on that guy (or gal!) You could eat like a million of these and not get sick of them, so they get #2. #1 - Ketchup Lays Hehe, the top of my list could turn into a trio of Chrono Cross baddies if I changed a few letters. Anyway, Ketchup is the ultimate chip flavour. It's strong but not overwheliming, and it's bold, but not...overwhelming. Great great flavour here that I actually used to not like, but now I love. Give them a shot for sure if you haven't! And there you have it, the 10 best kinds of chips in all the world. I might have forgot some but that's the price you pay to make up a list in 5 minutes! I hope you enjoy snacking on these chips in the near future! Category: Lists